


Wet Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mature Levi, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is horny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago and I guess I finished it?  
> It wasn't really edited but I wanted to upload this.  
> I can't write smut...  
> Eren's POV

   "Hmmm," I moan with my face against the pillow. Something feels really good, and it really hurts 'down there', more than it usually would for a morning boner. But it's very similar to the sensation of Levi's work...

   "Levi, stop rubbing me," I order not completely ready for another round. "Aren't you satisfied from last night? Wait, no I mean a few hours ago?"

   He doesn't answer and I just groan from pleasure or annoyance- I'm not sure. Either way, it feels really good but I just want to rest right now.

   "Levi," I groan again scooting away to the other side of the bed.

   "It's already the afternoon," a deep but familiar voice purrs. I don't breathe for a minute. Eventually, my eyes open and I lift up my face to look at where the voice came from.

   My head turns towards the direction of the voice. I'm stunned to silence when I see someone else who looks like a physically mature Levi laying there. His face is even more outlined and attractive, a small smirk is on his face and his dark grey eyes are very cloudy. I could feel his bigger, bare body pressing against mine and our moist skin sticking together.

   "Who the fuck are you?!" I yell, scrambling out of bed while pulling the blanket away to cover my body. The stranger's -no Levi's?- eyes look at me in confusion.

   "Eren?" He calls out my name with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" He asks me slowly moving across the to my side of the bed. His hand reaches out to touch me and I flinch away because this is just too weird; too surreal to even be possible. This man can't be Levi...

   My reaction causes the person to look hurt.

   "Are you okay?" He asks in a quiets voice. I nod my head and hand Levi's phone to him. "Lo-Loo-Look at the yourself," I quietly tell him.

   "Okay," he replies taking the phone and going to the camera.

   Neither of us speaks as he looks at himself for a while. "What the fuck?" He finally blurts out. "Eren I swear I'm Levi," he almost desperately yells at me like he's trying to convince himself. This person's -Levi's- body slightly starts to tremble and fear or worry, maybe both, that could be seen in his eyes.

   "Pr-prove to me, yo-you are Levi," I cautiously tell the person. The person turns around to look at me, hope filling his grey eyes enough so little flecks of blue is seen. For a moment, Levi's image flashes in my mind so I could see the resemblance. But I shake the thought away, _No one can replace Levi. Not even a very similar looking physically mature person of him._

   "How can I prove it to you?" He asks as his body sits up straight but I couldn't answer. "I, I don't know how," I admit and he slumps down. After a minute of the both of us thinking, he sits up again and turns to face me. Our eyes directly stare at each other and a shiver runs down my spine. His eyes were intensely captivating and his smirk perfectly matched his face.

   "I can show you how," he says in a low sexy voice while inching closer to me. My body slightly shakes making me feel like my legs will turn to jelly at any second and his eyes burn a hole into my soul. He reaches out a hand to me. For some reason, I hesitantly reach out to touch it. His big hand holds mine as he gently pulls me close to him and he leans up so his lips were near my left ear. "Please let me convince you," he desperately whispers.

   Something inside of me ignites when I feel his cool breath touch my skin. "Eren, please," the person continues to softly speak as his other hand reaches out to touch my right cheek. I know this warmth that heats my body. It's comforting and familiar, but at the same time it makes me edgy and hesitant; just like how Levi makes me feel.

   "O-Okay," I relent but not completely trusting him. "Thank you," the person softly mumbles before pulling me down into his embrace.

   Our bodies press together, the only thing between us is the thin white blanket. From under me, I can feel his chiseled chest that's identical to Levi's. My eyes close and my heart starts to beat faster. I snuggle my head at the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent.

    _Why is he so much like Levi? Could he really be him?_

   "Levi," I whisper longingly.

   Suddenly, the person flips our position so my back is laying down against the bed and he's on top of me. He pins my arms above my head with one hand. His other hand is gently cupping my cheek to lift my face up. Slowly, I open my eyes to see little bits of crystal blue surrounded by a dark grey color in his eyes. "So beautiful," I muse in quiet voice. The bigger version of Levi laughs silently.

   "You're so beautiful one you little shit," he teases pressing our foreheads together. We both laugh then lean in even closer. Our noses touch so we laugh again but then we realize how close we really are. It's impossible not to hear the other breathe and feel our hearts beat quicker.

   Neither of us talks as we tilt heads. It seemed like an eternity passed before our lips finally touch.

   At first the kiss starts slow and soft, like he's afraid to hurt me. After a minute or so of steady light kisses, he picks up the pace so our lips smack together. His hand that's cupping my chin moves to my left cheek to hold it and I feel his thumb under my jaw. He uses that hand to tilt my head up while we kiss. Then his other hand lets go of my arms and settle in my hair. I feel his fingers ruffle and move around my hair as my own hands reach up so I could touch the back of his neck.

   "Eren," Levi huskily whispers, breaking our kiss. "Can I...?"

   My body freezes as I register what he means by that. "Uh, um, I'm used to..." I trail off.

   Heat rushes to my face and I avert my eyes. But I still feel him looking at me.

   "You're used to topping," he finishes for me. I nod and he lets out a sigh.

   "But..." I start to say.

   "Don't ever force yourself for me," he clearly states.

   Slowly, I turn back to look at him. His eyes stare into mine and I could feel his breath as his chest rises and falls. The tips of his hair lightly brush against my forehead and then I realize it. He's Levi.

   It doesn't matter if he's taller, or he doesn't look the same. I'll always know who Levi is because he'll never force himself onto me. He wouldn't want me to do something I wouldn't want to just for him...

   "It's okay," I whisper.

   Levi doesn't do anything at first, then after a minute he slightly smiles. "Better prepare yourself Yeager," he playfully teases, but I know he's happy too.

   "Eren," he softly calls out then starts to kiss my neck.

   I close my eyes and get lost in his love.

   "Mmmh," I respond not completely paying attention.

   Levi breaks away from our kiss; his chest is rising up and down as his tongue licks over his pink lips. "Can I...?" He asks again. All I can do is nod at him.

   "Thank you," he murmurs then lifts the white blanket from my body. I'm naked, completely exposed to Levi's wandering eyes. My body trembles at the exposure and then I start to shake when his hands touch my outer thighs.

   His fingertips feel cool against my warm skin. Slowly he pulls my legs apart until they're spread open. The he lays down, his head between my legs. I waited to see what he'll do while I looked away. This is too embarrassing...

   Unexpectedly I feel his lips touch my inner thighs.

   "Ahh," I involuntarily moan out. Levi's lips move across one thigh to the other until I knew every inch has a hickey. "I'll start," Levi announces then he licks his finger and slowly puts it in. "Gahhh," I cry out. From inside of me I could feel his finger go in deeper, then a few minutes later he sticks in another wet finger. "You're doing good," he encourages.

   Tears start to form from the corner of my eyes but I just tightly grab the bed sheet. "One more," Levi breathes out while sticking in the third finger.

   "Gaaaahhhh," I moan as my body arches forward when Levi starts to move his fingers inside of me. They go in deeper, then side to side. "Le.. vi..." I unsteadily gasp. He starts to finger faster causing me to get hard.

   "Excited already?" Levi teases with a shaky voice. I feel his other hand touch the tip of my dick and his thumb rubbing the precum around.

   "P-Pl-Please p-pu-put i-it in!" I manage to choke out. The tears that were forming finally fell and rolled down my cheek.

   There's a twinkle in Levi's sparkling eyes as he quickly takes his fingers out. "G-Ga-Gahhh," I cry out at his sudden action.

   "I'll put it in," he breathlessly whispers. "H-hurry," I almost beg.

   I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. He's slowly rubbing them against each other. "D-Don't make m-me wait," I managed to say. Levi just grunts in response then slowly starts to enter. He puts his hands at my hips as he carefully pushes his hard dick into me.

   "Eren," he calls out lovingly. "Eren."

   "Mmhhh, hehhh," I pant in response.

   "Eren," he says louder while pushing in rougher. "Whhaaaa-" I try to ask but I'm drowning in the feeling of having Levi in me. I'm clenching around his penis and sucking it inside. My eyes close, _I can't take anymore of this..._

   "Eren!" Levi shouts as he gets more aggressive. He pushes inside a final time until his entire dick is in. "Ohhh G-God!" I scream. Levi doesn't respond and keeps violently thrusting inside of me as he yells my name.  
"Eren! Eren! EREN!"

 

   Finally I open my eyes to see the regular Levi, the one who's shorter than me. He's sitting to the left of my body, looking down with worry clearly shown in his eyes.

   "Huh?" I blurt out in a daze.

   We were on our bed; the white blanket wrapped around me and everything is normal -I think.

   "What happened?" Levi asks looking at me. I feel my body trembling as I just stare at him... _Was it all a dream?_

   "Eren," he softly calls out while helping me sit up. "You were shaking, and moaning..." he tells me.

   It takes me a moment to register what he said. But when it does I'm blushing intensely and every part of my skin is hot.

  _I just had a wet dream of a bigger Levi fucking me..._

   That thought repeats itself in my mind.

    _A fucking wet dream..._

   I pull the blanket to cover my red face because I can't look at Levi. Not for a while.

   "Why are you hiding?" He asks concerned. "N-no re-reason," I stutter shyly. "Did you have a wet dream?" He questions me and I freeze. _Does he know?_

   "What was it about?" Levi continues to question.

   "N-nothing," I lie and he clicks his tongue. "If it was nothing then why did it seem like you were about to cum?"

   My whole body starts to shake again.

   "It was about me I'm guessing," He assumes in his own joking way but I can't tell him no...

   "So it is about me?"

   Levi starts howling with laughter and I just try to shrink back against the bed frame.

   "You... were... literally... cumming... from... that?" He wheezesbetween laughter. Tears stream out of his eyes, down his cheeks, then onto the bed.

   "Holy fuck!" He exclaims once his laughing somewhat dies down. "Shit Eren, you're like a horny brat getting his first wet dream!"

   “Fuck me!” I shout. It takes both of us a minute to register what I said, but when it does, I try to shrink even further against bed frame and Levi just died laughing.

   “SHUT UP!!! I MEANT FUCK YOU OR LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” I yell at him over all his laughter. Levi just ignores me, or he didn't hear me; either way I’m stuck in complete mortification of hearing his howling laughs.

   “Oh God,” Levi sighs once he's sort of calming down. His lips are permanently shaped into a smirk as he leans in close to me. Pure amusement twinkles in his eyes.

   For a moment, I’m scared that he’ll say something that’ll embarrass me more. He doesn't do that though.

   “Wha-What are you doing?” I asks in a panicked voice when he pulls me away from the bed frame. The smirk on his face just grows as he pushes me down to the bed.

   “Making your dream come true,” he playfully answers before roughly kissing me.


End file.
